


Ownership

by nachonaco



Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies)
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Hevelyn - Freeform, Pet Play, Porn With Plot, post-sex cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 16:57:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16163066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nachonaco/pseuds/nachonaco
Summary: “That puts us in an interesting position, doesn’t it, Helen?” Evelyn asked silkily.  “Me as the literal woman of your dreams.”  She chuckled, her elbow propped up on the back of the couch and her chin propped up by her fist.“Nightmares,” Helen corrected.  “I said nightmares.”





	Ownership

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my God my first smut fic is FINALLY here!

            Helen Parr woke with a start, her heart racing. For the longest time post-waking, she could only make out the smug, dominating figure of Evelyn Deavor hiding in the corner of the spacious bedroom. She closed her eyes as soon as she realized where she was: the safety of her home. “She’s not real, she’s not real, she’s not real…Five things you can see,” she murmured, her therapist’s words echoing in her own voice. “Bob, alarm clock, glass of water, Bob’s glasses, my watch…” she swallowed and sat up.

            “Four things you can feel. The sheets, the bedroom fan, the comforter, my heartbeat.”

            She was alive.

            She couldn’t say the same for the version of her that existed in her dreamscape.

            “Three things you can hear. Bob’s breathing, my breathing…”

            The one thing she didn’t like about the house was how abjectly quiet it was and its allowing of Evelyn’s voice to penetrate her mind and thoughts. _Hypoxia_ : _when you don’t have enough oxygen, things seem really silly. Things get sillier and sillier and then you die_.

            Helen sighed and got out of bed. She exchanged her white pajamas with red trim for a pair of blue jeans and a black sweater. With her hands in her pockets, she headed downstairs and into the garage.

            The Elasticycle 3.0 – that Bob liked to refer to as the Incredicycle – stood in the middle of the garage, flanked by their civilian car and the Incredibile. She put a hand on its frame before she mounted it. She heard the sound of the electric engine purring to life and the sound of the water from the fall that acted as a garage door. “The roar of the Elasticycle, that’s three.”

            She ran a hand through her hair as she sat on the motorcycle, still trying to clear her mind. “Two things you can smell,” she murmured as she sped off into the night. “The air, the flowers.”

            She exhaled slowly.

            “One thing you can taste…”

            She bit down on her tongue, trying to concentrate on something she could taste.

            But she couldn’t get the hypnotist off of her mind.

            “I must be losing it,” Helen whispered into the night air as she sped off toward the publically undisclosed location of Evelyn Deavor’s safe house. She zigzagged through the highway’s lanes, trying to shake loose the vision of Evelyn sneering down at her dying form in the cockpit. As the visions failed to fade from her mind, she tightened her hold on the grips of her motorcycle.

            When she arrived at the modestly sized house, guilt coiling in her stomach, she parked her motorcycle on the street and stared. It definitely did not look like the kind of place Evelyn Deavor would want to call home. She wiped her hands on her jeans to smooth out the fabric as she walked up the path, the heel of her boots tapping on the concrete the only sound she could hear. She knocked on the bright blue door.

            “Just a second!” She heard Evelyn’s voice through the door before it opened.

            She looked different.

            “Evelyn?” Helen asked in disbelief.

            “Helen,” Evelyn replied in a measured tone.

            She decidedly did not look like the Evelyn Helen remembered: for one thing, the dark circles around her eyes were all but gone, her hair was just a little bit longer, and there were paint and clay smatters on the front of her shirt. She looked like she had been eating healthier and more often as well. “Uh…come in. I’m sorry, I wasn’t-…expecting anyone. Least of all you.” She laughed uncomfortably, and Helen smiled at her as she stepped inside. “I’m, uh…I’m gonna get changed, or at least my shirt. One, uh, one second. Go ahead and have a seat on the couch, if you want.”   Evelyn cleared her throat and excused herself to go upstairs.

            Helen sat in the living room, surveying its contents. There was a small television with a record player on top of it, and what looked like – if Helen weren’t mistaken – a maneki-neko figure next to it. Helen stood up and picked up the small ceramic piece, studying it carefully.

            “Like it?”

            She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard Evelyn’s voice. She turned her head to see the other woman, dressed now in a black button-up shirt, her hands in the pockets of her white denim jeans. Helen swallowed, taking in just how different Evelyn looked. “Uh, yeah,” Helen said after a second. “It’s really pretty.”

            “They’re supposed to bring luck,” Evelyn explained. “I don’t know if it’ll work, but it was the first piece I made.”

            “It’s good,” Helen complimented. “I thought it was-”

            “Have you ever been to Japan?” Evelyn asked as she sat down on the couch, and Helen was surprised to see her pat the seat next to her. She took the seat, carefully watching Evelyn. “It’s nice,” she continued. “I went there for a tech conference…probably about two, three years ago, and stopped at a convenience store…where they had one of these by the registers. The clerk pretty much told me the same thing I told you.”

            “Oh.”

            “But you didn’t come here to talk about ceramic cats…did you?”

            “Well, no.”

            “Then why did you?” Evelyn’s piercing, yet curious blue gaze reminded Helen of the night she’d discovered her true motive. “Hey, do you want some wine? I mean, it’s low ABV, but…I can still have small amounts.”

            “Some wine would be great, thanks,” Helen said softly as Evelyn walked into the kitchen. A low ‘murr’ noise came from under the couch as a long-haired white Persian cat slinked out from its hiding place.

            “That’s just Maslow, my cat,” Evelyn called from the kitchen. “He’s a pain in the ass, but I love him. Just ignore him, he’s needy.”

            Helen chuckled and ran her hand along the white Persian’s soft fur as he lay on her lap. “He’s a beautiful boy.” She scratched the cat behind the ears. “Where’d you get the name Maslow from?”

            “Maslow’s hierarchy of needs,” Evelyn explained as she entered the living room, two glasses of red wine in her hands. She handed one to Helen as she sat down. “It’s a concept in psychology. The basic gist is that we have varying levels of what we need to function in order to keep our psyches healthy.” She smiled and slowly stroked the cat’s back. “I call him Mazzy for short.”

            “Where’d you get him?”

            “Neighbor,” she answered before she took a drink. “So…are you going to tell me why you’ve decided to come over in the middle of the night?”

            “I’ve…” Helen paused, the words heavy on her mind and her lips. “…been, uh, thinking about you.”

            “Have you now,” Evelyn whispered.

            “I can’t sleep. I don’t know…what you did to me. Why you…affected me like this.”

            “Maybe I’m better with people than I give myself credit for,” Evelyn said with a chuckle, running her finger along the rim of her wine glass as she looked down at it.

            “Maybe,” Helen agreed, though her stomach still twisted. She shifted, turning so she was facing Evelyn. “I guess…I had to come over here and face you myself.”

            “You already did that. Or did you forget breaking into my escape jet? Still trying to figure out how you did that. Though I guess it wouldn’t be much of a stretch to assume the one super helped you, uh…what was her- Voyd, right?”

            “Yeah.” Helen chuckled. “Took her a few tries, too.”

            “So why do you feel the need to face me?” Evelyn asked. “You already beat me, you won. I’m on house arrest. I’m just lucky they don’t have an ankle monitor on me, none of my shoes would look right.” Helen laughed at her feeble attempt at humor.

            “I’ve been having nightmares,” Helen confessed. “About…not making it out of the plane in time. Or about…you, kill- you dying,” she corrected herself. “And I know that’s a heavy load to put on someone like you, Evelyn, especially…with everything that happened. But I think…I think you’re the only one who can help me.”

            “Then that puts us in an interesting position, doesn’t it, Helen?” Evelyn asked silkily. “Me as the literal woman of your dreams.” She chuckled, her elbow propped up on the back of the couch and her chin propped up by her fist.

            “Nightmares,” Helen corrected. “I said nightmares.”

            “Some of which you mentioned I’ve died in. Which tells me you feel differently about me than you say you do.”

            “I don’t- I didn’t want your death to be on my conscience. And I couldn’t let your brother lose you.” She swallowed before she spoke again. “I’m starting to think…I couldn’t let myself lose you.”

            Evelyn chuckled again, and Helen didn’t protest when she cupped her chin, swallowing slightly when she felt Evelyn stroke her cheek. To her surprise, she was actually smiling.

            “Helen…”

            “Mm?” She glanced over at Evelyn.

            “Can I kiss you?”

            Helen answered her by making the first move, taking them both by surprise.

            Evelyn tasted even better than she thought she might: like sweet wine and coffee. Helen moaned softly as she deepened the kiss, bringing her hands to the back of Evelyn’s neck. She pulled away, looking shyly at Evelyn, who looked every bit as shocked and surprised at her boldness as Helen felt on the inside.

            “Does that answer your question?” Helen asked with a smile.

            “Mm, yeah,” Evelyn whispered as she sat her glass of wine down on the coffee table before she wrapped her arms around Helen’s neck, pulling the surprised super down with her as she lay on the couch.

            “Your hair’s really soft,” Helen complimented quietly. “And it’s…a little longer, too…not as…shaggy.”

            “What, it looked bad when it was shaggy?” Evelyn teased, a smirk on her face as Helen looked down at her. Helen smiled warmly at her and leaned down to kiss her again.

            “Not bad, just…not you,” Helen said. “This suits you better, darlin’.”

            She ran her hand down the back of Evelyn’s head, stopping at the end of her hair.

            “You have an accent,” Evelyn whispered.

            “Yeah.”

            “You’re not…from California?”

            “Nah.” She shook her head, her face turning red when she realized her accent had slipped out. “Georgia.”

            “Georgia,” Evelyn repeated. “Nice. So how’d a down-home girl like you end up across the country?”

            Helen shrugged. “I dunno, I just…needed a change of pace. There’s not a whole lot to do unless you like to farm. I’m not from Atlanta or anything.” She snorted. “I mean, can you imagine…me on a farm…wearing overalls or something?”

            “If I’m honest,” Evelyn purred. “I’m having trouble picturing you wearing anything at all right now.”

            “Then we should do something about that.”

* * *

            Evelyn Deavor gently traced the outline of Helen Parr’s jaw, a wolfish grin on her face. “Do you know what an infinity collar is?” she asked softly, her calculating, azure gaze locked to Helen’s curious, beautiful, mocha one. She tucked a stray strand of hair behind the super’s ear. “It binds a submissive partner to their dominant,” she explained.

            “Evelyn, I-“

            “Don’t speak,” Evelyn whispered. “You and I both know who’s on top in this relationship, Helen. And if you think I’m going to miss out on a chance to own _the_ Elastigirl, well,” Evelyn began and paused to knock back her shot of whiskey. “Well…” She reached behind her. “You’d be wrong,” she purred out slowly. “You want to be on the sidelines, you want to be in the shadows, Helen Parr. I may not know people, but I know a submissive when I see one.”

            She snorted. “You put on a good show, you know,” Evelyn said. “You almost had me fooled into thinking you were some ‘all action’ HBIC after your punk days. But that Elastigirl’s gone, isn’t she…” Evelyn murmured and reached behind her, pulling out a small black box. She opened it, revealing a metal collar. “This, Helen, is an infinity collar. And you’re going to wear it.” She took the collar out of the box and twirled it between her fingers, a wry smile on her face. “In fact...I want you to beg for it.”

            “Evelyn-“

            “Beg,” Evelyn murmured. “You see, Helen,” she purred. “You came to me with a problem that I intend to fix.” Evelyn smiled at the woman before her, marveling at her beauty and her vulnerability. “But of course, there has to be something in it for me. In this case, that’s owning you.”

            Helen’s brows knit together.

            Evelyn’s grin grew.

            “All you have to do is say yes, and then we can get you on the road to feeling better.”

            “I came to you for help.”

            “And you’re getting it,” Evelyn said simply. “It just has certain stipulations. You know as well as I do that you aren’t going to get something for nothing.” She stroked Helen’s hair softly.

            “This was a mistake,” Helen said as she got up from the bed.

            Evelyn grabbed her wrist and squeezed it, pulling Helen back towards the bed.

            “I didn’t say you could go anywhere,” she said, her tone hurt. “Don’t you want to feel better, Helen?”

            Helen reluctantly sat back down on the bed.

            “Yes.”

            “I’m so glad to hear you say that, because I want to help you too.” Evelyn opened the collar. “Now, beg me for it.”

            Helen swallowed, and Evelyn saw the last dominant gleam in her eye melt away. “Please, Ev-“

            “Mistress.”

            “Mistress, I-“

            Evelyn smiled sweetly.

            “I need…you to collar me.”

            Evelyn moved closer to the elastic woman before she fastened the collar around her neck. She smiled and hooked two fingers around the metal band, roughly bringing the super’s lips to her own. She pulled away.

            “Good girl.”

            “Evelyn, I-“

            “Mistress,” Evelyn corrected. “As long as you’re in this room, pet, you’ll address me as your mistress. Do you understand?”

            “Yes.”

            “Yes?”

            “Yes, mistress.”

            Evelyn smirked at the uncertain tone her pet’s voice carried. “You’re a fast learner. Of course, I’m not surprised, given how quickly you managed to figure out my plan.” She chuckled softly, once again tracing the outline of Helen’s jaw. “Were you surprised it was me?”

            “Yes,” Helen answered truthfully. “Mistress.”

            Evelyn let out a chuckle as cold as her eyes, marveling at how Helen seemed to tense. “Then I had you fooled pretty good, hm? I’m surprised you hadn’t figured it out sooner, to be honest.” She kissed Helen again, keeping her fingers wrapped tightly around the cool metal collar. “I suppose you’re good…but not too good.”

            They remained frozen for a moment, Evelyn lost in her new pet’s beauty. “I finally have you all to myself,” she said quietly. “Are you ready to feel better, pet?”

            “Yes, mistress.”

            “Lie down on your back for me. And lose the pants.”

            Evelyn watched, enraptured, as her pet began to undress for her, unbuttoning her jeans.

            And then Helen stopped.

            “I didn’t say you could stop,” Evelyn whispered, her tone deadly.

            “I-I can’t do this,” Helen muttered. “You tried to kill me.”

            “That’s part of your problem. You’re holding on to a false perception.”

            “Now you sound like your brother,” Helen said with an uneasy chuckle, her hands on the waistband of her pants.

            “Helen. It’s been months – and honestly, if I wanted to kill you, I would have by now. You think it’d be hard to overpower you? All I have to do is-“ Evelyn darted forward, lips curved into a smirk, as she pinned Helen to the bed, her hand around the super’s throat. “-catch you off guard.” She lowered her body, pressing the super’s hands between them. Evelyn hummed a bit to herself as she felt Helen’s chest rise and fall beneath her. “I could have very easily ambushed you the moment you entered this room,” she said silkily. “but I didn’t. And that’s because I truly am coming from a genuine place of wanting to help you.”

            “You have a funny way of showing it,” Helen said dryly.

            Evelyn smiled and kissed her. “The cynic; my favorite side of you.”

            “You’re sick.”

            “And yet you came to me for help. If you think I’m gonna let you live that down, you’re crazy.” She kissed Helen again, passionately, and was surprised to find Helen was kissing her back. “And besides, if we’re really playing that game, pet: let’s not forget you _shot me through the window of a fucking plane_ ,” Evelyn whispered. “I don’t have superpowers, Helen – you could have killed me.”

            “I knew what I was doing.”

            “Did you?” Evelyn asked. “You were so desperate for survival you did anything you could in the name of self-preservation. Including nearly killing a perfectly normal civilian. You don’t think that would have reflected badly on you? On your kind?” she asked.

            “My ki- Ev-“

            Evelyn glared at her.

            “Mistress,” Helen recovered.

            Evelyn could feel the super’s heartbeat against her own, as erratic as she was elastic. She stroked Helen’s hair again, moaning softly.

            “I forgive you,” she said quietly, lost in Helen’s eyes. She pulled Helen by the collar into another kiss. “Now…the pants,” she commanded. “Don’t make me take them off myself.”

            Evelyn jerked as Helen’s hands moved to the button of her jeans, and she sucked in a breath as the hero’s knuckles brushed against the waistband of her own slacks. “God…” Evelyn purred out. She brought her lips to Helen’s once more, keeping her position until she felt her pull down her pants.

            “You’re so good,” Evelyn moaned. “My sweet little pet.” Her hand gravitated towards Helen’s groin, thumbing the waistband of her panties before she gently lowered them. “Mm…” She moaned and kissed Helen again. She chuckled, once again threading her finger through the loop on Helen’s collar and pulling her even closer. “Now your shirt.”

            Her smile grew as Helen undressed.

            “God damn you’re beautiful,” Evelyn murmured. “But there’s something missing.”

            She kissed the hero again as she reached into the drawer of the bedside table. She found what she needed: the latex eye mask that had been designed by Galbaki, though never used by Elastigirl for its similarity to her Mrs. Incredible domino mask. “I’m going to put this on you,” she said, holding it between two fingers and letting the light catch the black glitter. She smiled and smoothed the fabric over Helen’s eyes, marveling as the glitter accentuated the sparkles in her eyes.

            “There,” she said. “Now you’re perfect.”

            She moaned softly, pressing her lips to Helen’s again.

            “My superstar.”

            She exhaled out another chuckle as Helen tensed at the term of endearment.

            “Relax, pet,” Evelyn commanded. “Remember, your mistress is here to help you.”

            Helen visibly relaxed under her touch and her gaze.

            “Are you ready?”

            “Yes, mistress.”

            Evelyn chuckled softly as she began to plant kisses down the side of Helen’s neck, down her chest, trailing down her toned stomach. Evelyn put her hands on either side of Helen’s hips before she lowered her head to Helen’s sex, flicking her tongue out tentatively against the other woman’s clit. She laughed. “Ever have another woman go down on you before?”

            Helen made a brief noise to indicate she hadn’t.

            Evelyn went back to her clit, swirling her tongue around it. She gently caressed Helen’s calf – in awe at the muscles that made up Helen Parr’s legs, she began to squeeze, taking pride in the fact that the woman on her bed was beginning to moan and pant almost instantaneously. Evelyn smiled as she kept her position, moaning a little as she felt Helen use her powers and wrap her elongated arm around Evelyn’s waist, then down to her groin, Helen’s finger circling Evelyn’s clit in time with Evelyn’s tongue circling hers.

            “If you were any other super-“ Evelyn whispered as she briefly pulled away. “I wouldn’t let you get away with that.” She smiled at Helen again, looking up at the super while she rolled her clit between her thumb and forefinger, moaning when Helen did the same for her.

            Helen said nothing as Evelyn continued to slowly lick her, and Evelyn moaned softly as the arm that snaked around her waist squeezed slightly as Helen explored her too. Evelyn bucked her hips, moaning as she felt herself grow warmer and wetter under Helen’s touch. Evelyn matched her, sucking on Helen’s clit while she slid two fingers into the hero. She looked up curiously at Helen and how the super was responding – her head was thrown back, the silver of her collar flashing in the bedroom’s light, the hand that wasn’t inside Evelyn desperately gripping the headboard so hard Evelyn wondered if it might break. “Careful now,” she whispered before she went back to servicing her lover.

            “Yeah,” Helen agreed, her eyes screwed tightly shut as Evelyn continued to finger her. “Mmm, fuck…”

            “That’s the idea, peach,” Evelyn said as she began to roll Helen’s clit between her thumb and forefinger again.

            “Stop,” Helen whispered. “Stop stopping and finish me, Evelyn.”

            Evelyn was about to object to her pet’s insubordination, but before she could she found their positions switched. Helen was on top, the arm that had been around her waist retracted and her hand on Evelyn’s breast, close to her heart, and her legs on either side of Evelyn. Her heart pounded. She looked at Helen, who was fingering herself, her head thrown back. “Fuck, this isn’t helping…” She lowered her body so that she could kiss Evelyn, and Evelyn was dazed by the sheer forcefulness of the kiss – the hunger behind it, the feral nature of her movements across Evelyn’s skin, she was sure she would wake up with scratch marks on her back.

            “Do you have anything? Vibrators, dildos, strap-ons, what?” Helen asked.

            It felt so strange to hear her talk like this – a far cry from the measured superhero she knew from the media and the friend she once knew – and Evelyn decided to indulge her. “Yeah. Uh, second drawer there.” She was stunned by Helen’s continued boldness, and the opening of the drawer didn’t register in her mind. What did register was Helen slowly, and then not so slowly, inserting a vibrator in her. “H-Helen,” she whispered.

            “Mistress,” Helen answered. “You’re going to call me Mistress.”

            Evelyn swallowed, her eyes on her lover as Helen turned on the vibrator.

            “Yeah,” Helen said with a nod. “Do you like that, Evelyn, pet?” she asked.

            “Yes ma’am,” she moaned out as Helen increased the speed.

            “Am I going too fast for you?”

            “N-no.”

            “Good. I’d hate to keep you waiting…” There was an uncharacteristic bite to her voice, and Evelyn gazed at her to see that Helen still had the same gentle, glowing face she had fallen in love with. “…like you did me.”

            Evelyn balled her hands – and the sheets – into fists, gasping and moaning as Helen increased the speed again, feeling the vibrator as it moved inside her at Helen’s command, and Helen’s arm as it looped gently around her neck before Helen pulled it just short of stopping Evelyn from breathing.

            “I’d put the collar around your neck…but I like wearing it too much,” Helen murmured. “I think I’ll leave it here…for next time.”

            “There’s…gonna be a next time?” Evelyn asked.

            “Of course, my pet.” Helen tilted the vibrator in another direction. “I love this. Hell…you might even say I love you.”

            “You…you do?” Evelyn’s face flushed red.

            “Of course, darlin’.” Helen moved forward to kiss her again. “I think you were right, and that’s…what I had to face. That I loved you.”

            Evelyn didn’t say anything.

            “It’s true,” Helen said. “From that moment in New Urbem when you grabbed my wrist…do you remember, Evie?”

            “I couldn’t forget it,” Evelyn whispered, stroking the arm that was around her neck.

            “That's when I knew. And for so long…I didn’t want to believe it – it was nothing against you, just…my own feelings, what I’d been telling myself…I couldn’t get involved with you. We were business partners – you were helping me – so I spent all these months…wondering…who you were to me, and who I was to you.”

            She turned the vibrator up another level. Evelyn gasped out as the pressure on her and in her mounted, moving one of her fists to her mouth, her eyes tightly shut. “M-Mistress, I think I’m gonna…”

            “You can come, pet,” Helen whispered, and no sooner had she than had Evelyn’s orgasm rocked through her body. She opened her eyes to see Helen taking out the vibrator and putting it back in the drawer. “What a good, sweet little thing you are,” she whispered as she stroked Evelyn’s face. She took off her collar and put it on top of the drawers, smiling down at Evelyn. Then she moved her hands down Evelyn’s still- shaking, still-dazed body, gasping quietly as the aftershocks of her orgasm ran their course.

            “That was good,” Evelyn answered. “Was it good for you?”

            “Yeah,” Helen whispered as she held Evelyn in her elongated embrace, her arms coiled around Evelyn’s arms and chest. They were facing each other, and Evelyn could see Helen’s beautiful smile and her shining brown eyes framed by her mask. “How do you feel?”

            “Amazing,” Evelyn whispered. “But…exhausted. Nothing against you, that was just…”

            “Intense,” Helen finished for her. “Then we should sleep.”

            “Yeah.”

            “Good night, Evelyn.”

            “Good night, Helen.”

            Helen kissed her before the two of them fell asleep.

* * *

            The next morning, Helen woke to the scent of cooking bacon. She opened her eyes to see Maslow the cat staring at her, laying on her stomach as if he were her cat and not Evelyn’s. He blinked his large blue eyes at her and meowed deeply. “Hey you,” she greeted sleepily. She petted him, gently shooed him off of her, and got up out of bed. “Ev?” she called. “Evie?”

            “Yeah, I’m in here!” Evelyn called from the kitchen. “Just, uh…help yourself to whatever pajamas you want, I’ve got a bunch!”

            Helen nodded and picked out a black t-shirt with a blue DevTech logo and a pair of black yoga pants, slipping the garments on her sore and tired body. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and treaded to the kitchen, where she found Evelyn slaving over the stove. She rested her chin on Evelyn’s shoulder, wrapping her arms around her waist. “Smells great. What’s on the menu?”

            “Bacon, pancakes, eggs. That okay?”

            “Yeah.” She squeezed Evelyn tightly. “Thank you for…uh…for last night.”

            “Thank you,” Evelyn countered. “Can’t remember the last time someone did that to me. College, maybe.”

            “Whoa.”

            “Yeah. So congratulations, Helen Parr: you’ve successfully ended a thirteen-year dry spell.”

            “Thirteen years? I’d go crazy if that was me.”

            “Well, you’ll notice I kind of did,” Evelyn mumbled as she flipped some pancakes. “I dunno. Maybe things would’ve been different if I had focused less on blaming supers for what happened and more on…fixing me.”

            “You don’t need fixing.”

            “Then what do you call what you did last night?”

            “Engaging,” Helen answered as she walked over to the fridge and pulled out a carton of orange juice. “Pleasing you, engaging you, figuring out what you want.”

            Evelyn winced. “Did you have to put it like that?”

            “Probably not the best words, huh?” Helen asked as she thumbed the opening of the carton before she poured a glass for herself. “Sorry.”

            “It’s fine.”

            Evelyn coolly spooned some eggs, bacon, and pancakes onto a plate that she handed to Helen, following with hers. She turned the burner off. “Where do you wanna sit?”

            “Couch,” Helen answered. “Easier to have you close.”

            “Deal. Don’t get mad at me if Mazzy begs you for bacon, though. He’s like an addict.”

            They sat on the couch together and ate breakfast. “God, you’re good,” Helen whispered. “Brilliant scientist, brilliant chef…”

            “It’s eggs and bacon, Helen. A kid could do it.”

            “Mm.”

            “So…you said you wouldn’t mind doing this again sometime.”

            “I wouldn’t,” Helen answered. “And before you ask – yes, Bob knows about…well, not us because we’re still…you know, new. But…he knows about my interests in women. He encouraged me to live it out – said he was secure enough in our marriage that he knew I would never cheat on him. And I wouldn’t.”

            “Is that so?”

            “Mmhm.”

            “So…what do you say we do this again…next week?”

            “Next week,” Helen agreed, kissing Evelyn softly.


End file.
